Touch
by anonymous1222
Summary: One year after graduation Jaden Yuki and Yubel are having the same nightmare night after night. What does this mean for Yubel? Could this be the end of her life with Jaden? How does this affect Jaden's relationship with his other friends? JadenxYubel


A/N: Yubel is her English dub counter part (female, kinda demonic/childish voice, etc)

Jaden was running in nothingness. Everything around him was black—just an endless sea of nothingness, but he had to run forward. He felt as if something was chasing him. He ran for what seemed like an eternity. "What is this place?" he asked himself worriedly.

"Jaden, help me," he heard Yubel's slightly demonic voice. She sounded like she was in danger.

"Yubel!" he cried and he stopped running. He looked all around him, but could not see her in sight, "Yubel, where are you?" he screamed. He turned around and a light in the distance caught his eye. He ran toward the light.

"JADEN," Yubel's cry was louder now. She sounded like she was in pain, so Jaden sped up.

"Yubel, I'm coming," he called after her. As he ran the light expanded, but he could not see beyond the shimmering white. As he neared he was forced to avert his eyes, but he pressed on.

Jaden stepped into the light and stared in horror at the scene in front of him. He was floating and the darkness had all been replaced by a horrible place. Death was everywhere. It looked like the place had once been a magnificent garden. But now it was filled with wilted flowers and decayed trees. And in the middle of it all he saw Yubel. She was screaming in agony as silvery, hand-like objects that were growing out of the ground seemed to be trying to draw and quarter her. "Yubel!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden," she screamed in agony as tears flowed out of her mix-colored eyes, "run." Jaden didn't have any time to react before more of the "hands" grabbed him as well and pulled him beside Yubel. They started pulling…….

* * *

"AHHH!" Jaden yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. He was panting heavily and was covered in sweat. Once he realized he was safely in his apartment he started calming down. He looked over at it his clock. It read 5:00 AM.

In the dim light from his window he noticed Syrus, his roommate, sleeping peacefully. Jaden's scream hadn't woken him up. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that it was all a nightmare before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

He turned on the sink and slashed his face with cold water. He looked in the mirror. He had Yubel's Orange and Teal eyes instead of his own staring back. "You going to come out, Yubel?" his eyes turned to their normal shade of brown as Yubel appeared in the bathroom behind Jaden. He turned around and faced her.

"You had the dream again, too?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but this time it felt…real. It was like I could actually feel everything that was happening in the dream. What does it mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jaden," she said and averted her eyes to the ground, "but recurring dreams like this can't be good." she looked back into his eyes. "I'm afraid it may be a sign of our separation."

"Separation?" Jaden asked even though he felt he knew what she meant.

"Yes, it is possible that your body can't contain both of our souls, so it is trying to force mine out."

"But, what'll happen to you if that's true?"

"I don't know. For all I know I will just simply disappear." Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"Dis-disappear?"

"Yes. If my soul no longer has a body to contain it, that is the most likely case."

"But what about your card," he opened the case that he held around his neck which housed his…her Yubel card. "Is it possible that you just return to this?"

"Yes. But once I do I may be stuck in the card."

"That means…"

"Yes, Jaden. If that happens I won't ever be able to speak with you again." Jaden, speechless, longed to reach forward and hold her tightly. But he knew this wouldn't work. She was only the spirit of a duel monster, not the real thing. Just an apparition…

The two stared into each other's eyes—eyes filled with a sorrow beyond what words can describe—and stood in silence until the moment was broken.

"Hey, Jaden," Syrus said as he knocked on the bathroom door, "Can you hurry it up in there? I need to use the bathroom."

The moment gone Jaden said, "Yeah, I'll be out in a second." Syrus thought Jaden sounded sad, but didn't press the matter. Jaden walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

It was fake, of course, Syrus would assume that nothing was wrong between Jaden and Yubel. And that Jaden was so happy and up so early because they were meeting up with Alexis and Chazz for the first time since they graduated a year ago.

* * *

"Jaden, Syrus, I've missed you so much," Alexis said as she stood up from the table. She hugged Syrus and then Jaden. "How've you been?"

"Great," Syrus said with a big smile.

"It's been good," Jaden said. Alexis picked up on the tone, but didn't press on the matter, "How's dueling college?"

"Oh, it's going well. It's a lot different than Duel Academy."

"Harder work?" Syrus asked.

"Not really. It's mostly just not having to deal with almost losing my soul every week."

"Where's Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"What, you didn't hear?" Alexis started, "Chazz got some big deal to advertise some dueling merchandise in America. He's living the dream." the three sat down at the table in front of the restaurant, "But what about you two? What have you been doing?"

"Dueling," Syrus said with a huge smile, "I didn't doubt that Jaden would have no trouble finding a job with duel monsters, but when I got sponsored by the same company as him, I was really shocked."

"Syrus," Alexis said, "There's only Industrial Illusions gives out sponsorships for dueling."

"Really? You never told me that, Jaden…" Jaden didn't respond, he was just staring out into space. "Jaden?" Syrus asked, concerned.

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled and Jaden snapped back into reality.

"What? You don't need to yell, I'm right next to you."

"Jaden," Alexis said, "You're eyes."

"Huh?" Jaden said confused.

"She's right, Jaden. You have Yubel's eyes right now."

The three sat in silence for some time. Jaden didn't know what to say. What was he going to tell them? They were his best friends, but he didn't want to worry them with this.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, "I'm sorry," he said as he stood up, "I have to go," he quickly ran away leaving his two friends behind.

* * *

'I have to get back to my apartment,' he thought. Was this the moment? Was this when he found out if Yubel was going to be gone forever?

He couldn't take the pain anymore. His chest was hurting so much—it felt like his heart was being wrenched out. He stumbled into his apartment and fell to his hands and knees. He hadn't been running for too long, but he was drenched in sweat, his vision was blurry, and he was panting heavily. "Yubel, what's happening?" The only response he heard was Yubel's screaming. "Yubel!" he called. Suddenly his dream snapped into mind. This was just like that place with the hand-like things pulling them apart.

Then pain—real pain—set in. It was a pain that neither Jaden nor even Yubel could have ever imagined before. It was like a part of them was being torn from their very existence. Jaden rolled over and arched his back to the point where he was about to break his spine. He watched as the writhing form of Yubel rose above him.

There was a moment where their eyes met, where all the pain had disappeared, but she continued to be pulled away and the pain continued until Jaden blacked out.

* * *

"Jaden, Jaden," Alexis shook Jaden's sweat covered body awake.

"Yubel," he groaned.

"Oh thank goodness," Alexis hugged him, "I thought you were a goner. You looked like you were in so much pain," had Jaden not been sweating he would have felt the massive amounts of tears Alexis spilled for him.

"Yubel…" He said. Could it really be true? Was she really gone?

* * *

Three years later

Jaden's opponent's life points hit zero, "And there we have it folks," the announcer said, "Another victory for Jaden Yuki with his Yubel card," he walked over to Jaden, "Mr. Yuki, you must feel great having another victory to talk about." Jaden nodded. He hadn't felt happy while dueling in a long time. It just felt hollow, "But tell me. Why do you summon that Yubel card every match? You've used it in every single duel for the past three years even if not using it would have meant a speedier victory. Why do you do this?" He held the microphone out for Jaden.

"So I won't forget," Jaden said solemnly as he walked out of the stadium. He didn't pick up the trophy—there was no point. The only prize he wanted wasn't obtainable.

Jaden walked by all the screaming fan girls begging for his autograph and exited the stadium.

Jaden reached a crosswalk while he waited for the sign to tell him to go he pulled out his Yubel card. He put it card back in its case and as he was tying it around his neck someone bumped into him causing him to drop the card and the case. He tried to catch it, but before he could react it fell into the sewage drain. He kneeled there for several moments in shock before standing up. Tears were forming in his eyes. He wanted to hurt the man that ran into him, cause him unknown pain, but he couldn't. The loss of his best friend…the person he had ever felt closest to in his life was too much. He walked forward—he just wanted to get home.

When he reached the middle of the crosswalk he passed a woman and felt a strange sensation in his chest. Something he hadn't felt in three years. His heart was racing. He turned around and saw a woman with purple and blonde hair walking away from him. "Yubel?" he ran forward and grabbed the woman's shoulder. However, she was not who he thought she was. She gave him a pissed off look, "I'm sorry, ma'am." he released her shoulder.

"Pervert," she shot at him as she walked away. He took a deep breath and crossed the road as the signal changed.

'What were you thinking, Jaden,' he thought to himself, 'Face it, you're never going to see her again.'

* * *

Jaden walked into his apartment and collapsed on his bed. He felt more depressed now than he ever had in his life, yet he couldn't cry. How he longed to talk to someone again. Ever since Yubel left it was just a downward spiral. He started pushing his friends away despite their attempts to help him get over his loss. After which his cards' duel spirits stopped contacting him. He had lost everything. But all of that didn't matter. He cared more about his friends than anything else in the world, but there was one friend whom he longed to see the most. One friend who, in his mind, would be worth all the losses he had to suffer.

She knew him better than anyone else and the same with him. They were a part of each other for so long. Jaden just wished that she were nearby. That he could hold her in his arms just one time…the one time he never had when she was with him. "Yubel," he cried into his pillow.

The tears didn't stop flowing.

* * *

Jaden woke up at 3:00 Am the next day. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. The chain that Yubel's card case was attached to still hung from his neck. He just stared at his reflection for a minute before it was too much. He screamed as loud as he could and wrenched the chain from his neck, snapping it right off. He walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

He opened the door to the balcony, walked to the ledge, and looked down. He was nine stories up. 'Just enough,' he thought. He had considered this before, but never did it. He always thought that there was a chance she would come back. But with what happened the previous day, he knew the truth. He stood up on the ledge and spread his arms, ready to take the leap.

"It would be a real shame if you did that," he heard from behind him, "do you have any idea how long it took me to get here?" He knew that voice. It was childish with some strange undertone, it sounded familiar. He turned his head, expecting it all just to be a figment of his imagination, but when he saw Yubel standing there his spirits soared.

Yubel looked just like she had when they first met, just slightly less demonic. Her wings were gone—as was her third eye—but everything else was the same down to her sharper than average canine teeth.

He jumped back onto the balcony and ran forward and for the first time hugged her. She stood a good head taller than him and his head was positioned comfortably—but not intrusively—on her chest. "I missed you too, Jaden." She said, knowing exactly what he meant despite his lack of words.

How Jaden had longed to hear that slightly sinister, yet childish and sweet voice. How he longed to see her physical duality—two eye and hair colors. But most importantly how he longed to be here. For the first time able to express how he felt with more than just words.

The two parted slightly, but were still holding onto each other, their faces only inches apart. "I love you, Jaden," she said as they leaned in. Their lips touched with gentle passion. A passion that could only exist between these two beings…beings who had everything that mattered taken away from them. They held this kiss for what seemed like an amazing eternity before parting. Jaden looked into Yubel's teal and orange eyes, and she into his hazel eyes. "Yubel," he hugged her again, "don't ever leave me again, please," he hugged her tighter. She could feel his tears seeping through her clothes.

"I promise I will never desert you," she ran her fingers through his hair… along his back, marveling the sensation it gave her and the sensation she could feel flowing through him.

"I love you," he said quietly. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

The two remained in each other's arms long after they fell asleep. They would never let the other one go again.

* * *

"Losing a friend is a painful experience. But pain doesn't even begin to describe what it feels like to lose the person who holds your heart."

I hope you liked this. I originally was going to make it really said with Yubel still a spirit (thus making Jaden unable to see her as he lost that ability) but I'm trying to not be so depressing in my writing, so I used this ending.


End file.
